Chance of Fate
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kinley didn't know what to think she was confused on one hand she had feelings Cameron, but on the other hand she was in love with Randy and he was with her as well. What happens is a Chance of Fate. Will Kinley go back to Jake or stay with Randy? Randy Orton?OC Mentions of John Cena and a few others as well.


Kinley didn't know what to think she was confused on one hand she had feelings Cameron, but on the other hand she was in love with Randy and he was with her as well. What happens is a Chance of Fate. Will Kinley go back to Jake or stay with Randy?

I own no one but myself, and the two other OC's. All credit goes to Vince for the WWE and the Superstars own themselves. Oh trust me I would love to own Randy Orton myself... hehe...

The Beginning of Chance of Fate

Kinley Abbie McMahon is the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon. Growing up Kinley was always around the business and loved being backstage and knew that one day that she wanted to be in the business as well. It was in her blood simply put. Kinley grew up with Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr and Cody Rhodes as well. They played backstage, and were close friends. Kinley and Randy became best friends and usually spent time together when they could. By the time Kinley headed to college Randy was in the Marines and when that didn't work out so well he decided to join the WWE. Kinley was in her second year of college and decided to head to the University of Kentucky to finish off her degree. During this time Kinley and Randy reunited and started to date.

While Randy was in training to become a WWE Star, Kinley was finishing off her degree in Communications and Business the two dated and grew close. Randy and Kinley were very much in love with each other, the only problem they had right now is that Randy was constantly on the road and they were falling out of love with each other. One night while Randy was home they sat down and talked and agreed that as of right now they worked better as friends.

Kinley was at the store looking for medications for the migraine she had and didn't want to go to the doctor and was standing in front of the pain relief just staring at them. When her cart ran into her foot. "That hurt damn it" as she glared over at the person who ran into her with her own cart.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" the man asked

"I will be okay that took my mind off the migraine I have right now. I'm Kinley." she stated

"Nice to meet you I am Jake Jones MD." he stated and shook Kinley's hand that she was holding out. "How much pain are you in?"

"Pain scale 1 to 10 about a 20." Kinley said with a laugh.

"Not good. I can give you something for the pain as long as you have dinner with me later on tonight when you are feeling better how does that sound?" Jake asked

Kinley smiled up at Jake and agreed. Jake and Kinley headed out of the store and back to her house. Jake had his medical bag on him and after the two talked for a bit and got to know each other and soon Kinley was resting on the couch with Jake rubbing her back and soon he was dozing as well. That night after Kinley woke up feeling better, Jake decided to cook for her and they had a relaxing night. This led the two of them dating and after about a year they moved in with each other. Jake had met Randy who was still very close to Kinley and the two became quick friends. Kinley was happy with Jake and they were pretty happy Vince was just happy that Kinley had found someone who treated her right.

Vince was proud of his daughter and was happy to finally have on board with the company and knew that this would probably take a lot of her time away from Jake. Vince was even more than willing to bring Jake on board as well for the staff doctor and travel with Monday Night Raw but after talking it over with Jake, he turned down Vince's offer and stayed with his practice. Kinley was at her place getting packed for a weekend away with Jake as it was their two year anniversary and Jake had the night planned out just right, after arriving in Cabo San Lucas for the weekend and getting ready for a late supper Jake couldnt' stand it anymore and finally dropped to one knee and asked Kinley to marry him and she couldn't help but smile and answered with yes.

That was nearly three years ago and after getting married six months later after Jake popped the question. Kinley was getting ready to head out on the road after their honeymoon was over. Kinley was standing in her closet and sighed. Jake had walked into their bedroom and smiled at his wife. "What is wrong sweetie?"

"I really don't want to leave babe." Kinley said "We just got home a week ago and I have to leave now." Jake walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Honey it will be okay. I know that we haven't been away from each other much, but I know it will be okay, we can video chat, text and call each other all the time." Jake said

Kinley leaned into Jake's chest and knew that he was right. Kinley had yet to break the news of who she was working with and didn't know if Jake would be okay with it. Kinley turned in Jake's arms and laid her head against his chest. "Hon do you know who is in need of a personal assistant?"

"Yeah daddy called me this morning and told me who I am with." Kinley said

"Oh who is it?" Jake asked as he started to rub his hand up and down Kinley's back.

"Randy. Are you okay with that?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am honey. You two have been friends for years and he has become a close friend of mine as well. I know that Randy will keep you safe out on the road." Jake said "Honey what is bothering you?"

"Daddy wants me to room and travel with him as well. That is what is bothering me." Kinley said

"Kinley baby look at me." Jake said and waited till she was looking up at him. "I trust Randy and I trust you. Things will be okay. Just know that I love and miss you babe."

"I love you too sweetie and I will miss you too. You are coming to the show tonight right?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am babe. I am on call but I am coming to the show. Its my last evening with you for nearly four weeks as you all fly to Europe tonight right?" Jake asked

"Yes it is. I wish you would have taken the job daddy offered you." Kinley said

"Honey I would have if I just wouldn't have opened my practice and all. If I had been working in a practice I would have taken it. It will be okay honey." Jake said as he kissed Kinley on the lips. "You finish packing and let me know when you are done and will take this down for you. I need to call the office."

Kinley finished packing and sat down on her bed and couldn't but smile as she was deeply in love with Jake and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, now she just had to get through the next four weeks and then she had two weeks off and they were going to be able to move into their house they just bought. Jake walked back up after hearing Kinley holler down that she was done packing and took her two suitcases down and they were finally hitting the road heading to the arena. Jake had a call come in and was sitting in the car on the phone with one of his nurses and Kinley was walking into the arena and she couldn't help but smile when Vince was waiting for her by the back door.

"Hi daddy" Kinley said and hugged him

"How is my girl?" Vince asked as he hugged her.

"Good dad. Just don't want to leave Jake, and he is on call tonight." Kinley said

"Oh okay. I know its hard to leave Jake but just think time will fly by quickly and the two of you will be back together again. I had better get inside. Tell Jake to come by my office when he can." Vince said and headed back inside

"Well if it isn't Kinley Jones" a voice said behind her. Kinley turned to see who it was and she couldn't help but smile when it was Randy. "Long time no see."

"Its been four weeks Randal." Kinley said with a smile on her face. Randy pulled her into a hug and held her close for a minute. "Where is Jake?"

"In the car on the phone he is on call tonight." Kinley said

"Is he okay that we are rooming and traveling together?" Randy asked

"Yes he is. I can't wait to start the night. I have all your appointments already loaded into my ipad that daddy sent over the morning." Kinley said

"Already on top of things thanks. Sorry if I am that packed. I normally am able to spend a few days off each week at home. Kimberly is driving me nuts wanting me to marry her and I don't know if I feel the same way she does." Randy said

"Kimberly is a sweetheart. Although I agree with you she isn't the one for you. Does she know that I am your personal assistant?" Kinley asked

"Yes she does and so far it doesn't seem to bother her at all. Then again she was my date to the wedding." Randy said

"Yes she was. Randy does she know that we are rooming and traveling together?" Kinley asked

"She doesn't know that we are rooming together. We have only been dating for nearly four months, I don't want her mad at me, but I know that I need to tell her as well." Randy said "Where is Jake?"

"Behind you Orton." Kinley said with a smile.

"Honey I hate to do this but I have to go,l got called in. Randy please take care of her. Kinley I love you and I will miss you. Your bags are in your dad's office dear. Call when you get to London I don't care what time you call." Jake said and pulled Kinley to him and held her for a minute before kissing her good bye.

"I love you too babe." Kinley stated and walked Jake back out to his car and kissed him again and then walked back into the parking in the arena.

Two Years Later

Two years in to the marriage of Jake and Kinley he wasn't happy that she was gone all the time. Kinley stayed home during most of the first year of their marriage only being gone when they went overseas to Europe. Kinley was just arriving home from being on the road for nearly four and half weeks.

Kinley just pulled into her driveway and pulled into the garage and was kinda surprised that Jake was even home. When she talked to him the night before he said that he wouldn't be home till later that night. After setting her things down on the kitchen table she head up to see if Jake was laying down as she knew that he was on call the night before. Kinley quietly walked up to the master bedroom and opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Jake was in bed but with someone else.

"Jake what in the blue hell is this?" Kinley asked as she watched her husband having sex with someone else

"Ah shit, Kinley wait." Jake stated

"Who is she Jake?" Kinley asked as she watched as the chick climbed off of Jake and ran into the bathroom and got dressed.

"She's uh Kat" Jake said as he slipped on his shorts.

"Kat is short for Katie?" Kinley asked then looked at the chick who walked out of the bathroom now dressed. "Both of you get the hell out of my house."

Jake walked over to Kinley and tried to wrap his arms around her and she wouldn't let him. "Look Kinley. It's a one time thing that went too far. I love you"

"You have a shitty way of showing it Jake. I don't believe it was one time thing. How about two weeks ago when I came into the office to see you since we were passing through town. Your nurse was bouncing up and down on you as well. Damn it Jake." Kinley said as she turned to face him and crossed her arms over her body.

"That's just Lindsey, she is a lesbian who needs to have some cock once and while. That meant nothing at all." Jake said

"What about Christi? Three women in four weeks Jake. I am not stupid." Kinley said and walked down the stairs to get something to drink.

Jake sighed and followed her and watched as she grabbed a bottle of water out of fridge. "Damn it Kinley you just don't understand."

"Jake I understand just fine, you my dear want to screw around on me. If you don't think that I understand then explain it to me." Kinley told him.

"It's an impulse, like you and shoe shopping" Jake said then rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yes I love shoe shopping. But at least I control myself. It's been a full month since I bought a new pair of shoes. At least I am not fucking around on you Jake. I am very true to you and will never stray." Kinley shot back at him

"You are telling me that you have never been with Randy? Hell you are around half naked men all the time and you have never cheated on me. Hell we can get through this you can quit your job and come work with me in the office. Then we wont have to worry about a thing." Jake said

"I'm not quitting my job. I love my job Jake. You should quit yours." Kinley said

Jake sighed again and looked at Kinley." I can't quit my job babe. I own my practice. I have people depending me on for their jobs. Not to mention my patients."

"Jake I can't do this. You have cheated on me numerous times now. How can I keep trusting you?" Kinley asked as she sat on the counter.

"Damn it Kinley, I cheat on you because you don't care about me or our marriage. You are always gone, when you are here you don't want to do anything. You are a totally different woman than who I married." Jake stated as he walked over to her.

"Jake you knew who I was when we started dating. I asked you then after you proposed that I was going to start traveling within the first year. Your answer to me was 'No honey it doesn't bother me at all.' Jake I care about you and our marriage. The first year I worked from home only traveling when I needed too. Then I needed to go back on the road." Kinley said

"And that is when it all went to hell. So I'm telling you that I miss you, that I miss us. I want us to be back where we were two years ago. We could finally start working on the family that you have always wanted. Come home to stay." Jake said

Kinley just looked at Jake, she could see the bite marks that his little lover left on his neck by his collar bone since he was bare chested. "Jake I want you out for two weeks while I am home. Let me think. How do I know you wont keep cheating on me?"

Jake just looked at Kinley and shook his head. "Kinley babe, don't do this. Please I am begging you. I don't want to leave the house."

"Fine I will leave the house." Kinley said and got down and walked out the door again and got in to her car and headed to the hotel that the stars were in for the next week. Kinley knew what room Randy was in as she had checked him into his room and had the spare key. After taking the elevator and headed to his room. Kinley searched for the key but couldn't find it. Finally knocking on the door. Randy heard the noise and walked to the door and opened it and was shocked to see Kinley there.

"What are you doing here babe?" Randy asked

"Jake and I had a fight." Kinley said

"I'm sorry babe come on in." Randy said and opened the door and allowed Kinley in with her bags, she was determined not to stay at the house and didn't want to go to her parents so she went to the hotel. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now Randy. I don't want to impose on you or Kimberly if she is coming to see you but I had to get out of the house." Kinley said as she sat down on the bed.

"Okay hon when you are ready. Why don't you rest, you are worn out and all." Randy said

"Thanks Randy. Wait where are you going to sleep this is a king." Kinley stated as she looked at Randy

"Hon we have shared a bed before we can and not do anything." Randy said "I want you to sleep."

Kinley just smiled weakly at Randy and got up and walked into the bathroom and used it then changed clothes to a tank top and a pair of yoga pants and smiled at Randy again when she climbed into bed and crashed. Randy was kinda shocked when Kinley said that her and Jake had a fight, which was very unusual they always got along. Jake sometimes would take a few days and would join Kinley on the road. Kinley fell asleep right away and slept for nearly four hours till her phone started to go off. Kinley barely woke up and didn't even see who was calling and just answered it.

"Hello" Kinley answered quietly

"Hey it's me where are you babe?" Jake asked

"Why? Are you calling to see where I am and what time I might be coming home just so you can have your lover out of the house?" Kinley asked

"Damn it Kinley, I want to work on us. Ugh come home." Jake said loudly

"No need to raise your voice at me I didn't sleep around on you." Kinley snapped

"No but do you share a room with Orton all the time. Bound to end up in bed with him sometime." Jake said

"No never. I told you Jake I am faithful to you, I have never cheated on you. I do love you but you have cheated on me with three women in four weeks." Kinley stated. "Give me a few days and I will come home but not tonight." and turned off her phone and closed it and stuck it in her purse that was by the side of the bed.

Kinley rolled over the next morning and just laid there. She was upset about the whole thing with Jake and the fight. In the two years they have been married they hardly ever fought. Kinley hated that she was gone all the time but as of the moment she was glad she wasn't home. Kinley got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and after using it she walked back into the room and smiled at the sleeping form on the bed. Randy had fallen asleep in his clothes and on top of the covers as well. Kinley had to laugh. She hated to wake him up but she had to talk to him about what was on her mind.

"Randy wake up." Kinley said as she sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Hm what Kinley I don't want to wake up." Randy mumbled and rolled over and tired to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't. Randy I really need to talk to you." Kinley said

"Okay okay let me get up and use the bathroom then you can talk." Randy said and walked into the bathroom after using it he climbed back on the bed and sat down and leaned against the headboard. "Okay Kinley what is going on?"

"Last night when I showed up I had a major fight with Jake after I got home." Kinley said

"That isn't like the two of you to fight. What went on Kinley?" Randy asked

"I came home last night, Jake said that he wasn't going to be home till later as he had surgery yesterday and then needed to get caught up in the office. He lied to me, I walk into our bedroom and he was laying down in our bed with some chick bouncing up and down on him. Jake was cheating on me Randy." Kinley said and started to cry again.

Randy didn't know what to say and brought Kinley to his chest and let her cry. Randy just rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "What are you going to do now?"

"The only thing I can do file for divorce after I talk to Jake. I am going to head home and talk to him. Hopefully he will agree with me. If not I may have to press on without him. I don't want to do that though." Kinley said "Thank you for listening Randy."

"You are welcome hon. If you need me let me know. I am going to crash, or do you want me to come over with you for support?" Randy asked

"I don't know if that would be a good thing Randy he already thinks we are sleeping together." Kinley said as Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil. Let me get this." Randy said "Hi Jake"

"Hi Randy, I hate to ask you this but will you drive Kinley here, I know she headed to the hotel last night but I am worried about her." Jake said "We had a fight last night."

"I just saw Kinley looks like she didn't get much sleep last night. She did tell me that you two had a fight, I will ride over with her and just stay how is that." Randy said

"That is fine by me. See you two soon." Jake stated and they hung up.

Randy looked at Kinley and smiled at her. "That was Jake and he said wants me to drive you over hon." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement. She didn't sleep good and was worn out.

Randy helped Kinley down to the car and since he knew the way to the house Kinley just stared out the window lost in her thoughts. It was nearly 20 minutes later when Randy pulled into her driveway. Jake was in the kitchen and heard the car pull put and wasn't shocked to see Randy driving it and could tell that Kinley was very tired. Randy walked around and helped Kinley out and she walked to the front door and into the house. Jake walked into their living room and wrapped his arms around Kinley and she just broke down. Randy leaned against the front door and just watched as the two hugged.

Jake led Kinley over to the couch and sat her down. "Kinley I am sorry about our fight." then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Jake, I am sorry about our fight as well. I can't do this anymore though and I don't want to loose you and I know if we stay married it will happen. I am going to file for divorce in the morning." Kinley stated

"I was thinking the same thing honey.I want to stay your friend and I know if we stayed married we would lose that. Just know that you can come to me for just about anything." Jake stated

Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Jake through the tears and stood up to grab something to drink and felt light headed and on her way to the kitchen she collapsed. Jake ran over to her and lifted her and headed upstairs hollering at Randy to grab his medical bag and head up to the bedroom. Jake laid Kinley down on their bed and he took his bag from Randy and listened to her heart and then took her blood pressure and it was up but not very high. "Randy can you go get me the ice pack out of the freezer for her head I know it is hurting her and I am going to get her down to her tank and panties and that way she can rest easy."

Randy headed down and got the ice pack out of the freezer and headed back up. When he walked back into their room Kinley was waking up and talking to Jake. "Here you go Jake. Kinley you okay hon?"

"I will be. Thanks Jake. I didn't eat last night I just crashed." Kinley said know that it would get her into trouble with her husband.

"Shh babe I am just worried about you, this isnt' the first time this has happened." Jake told her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Kinley winced in pain and Jake took the ice pack from Randy and placed it on under her head and told her to rest. Jake asked Randy to stay with her while he ran to get her something to eat as there was nothing in the house.

That night Jake kept watch over Kinley while she slept after receiving something for the pain. Randy crashed in the guest room. Jake was dozing when Kinley was waking up and after she sat up in bed she hated to wake Jake up and after using the bathroom she climbed back into bed. Jake heard noise and woke up some. "Hey you feeling better?"

"Not really my head is pounding and I just feel blah make sense?" Kinley asked

Jake nodded his head in agreement and checked Kinley over again and declared her okay. Told her if she needed anything to have Randy call as he really didn't want her alone and he had to head to the office. Kinley told him that she was going to file that afternoon and that evening they could sit down and divide everything up. Jake told her that he would pay for her lawyer and and knew that according to the prenup they had signed before they got married that he would be paying her close to $200,000 for the two years of marriage but wanted to do more and would double the amount. Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed out for the day.

Later that morning Kinley was finally up and getting ready when Randy knocked on her bedroom door. "Hey you feeling better?" he asked as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Somewhat. I called my lawyer and am filing today then tonight Jake and I are going to sit down and divide everything. We signed a prenup before we got married and he is paying me $200,000. Knowing Jake like I do he will probably double it." Kinley stated little did she know that she was right. As the day went on the papers were drawn up and she knew that night would be difficult. Kinley dropped Randy off at the hotel and he told her if she wanted to talk just to call him and he would drive over or she could come to him. Kinley headed back home and laid down and slept.

Jake arrived home and placed his medical bag on the table and went in search of Kinley. Jake had seen the papers when he arrived home and smiled to himself. Kinley had stated that it was no fault and they were agreeing to the divorce. Jake walked up the stairs and couldn't help but smile when he came to the closed bedroom door and when he opened it and saw that Kinley was sound asleep on her side of the bed and she looked so peaceful. Jake grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower and after getting dried off and dressed,he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kinley's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as he sat down on her side of the bed she had scooted over and sat up in bed.

"Weak. I don't feel good Jake." Kinley said as she pulled her hair back. Jake started to worry and felt her forehead she was a little warm and told her that he would be right back and walked down for his medical bag. Jake took her vitals and listened to her heart.

"You my dear are okay. I think that you are just worn down and worn out hon. Rest we can talk later." Jake said

"Jake." Kinley stated quietly as Jake got up and was headed out of the room, he turned around.

"What is it Kinley?" Jake asked as he sat back down next to her on the bed.

"I will always love you." Kinley said

"Hon I will always love you too. I meant what I said this morning if you need anything let me know. Do you want me to stay here tonight or not?" Jake asked "Oh I was thinking I want you to have the house."

"You can stay here if you want." Kinley said with a yawn.

"Get some more sleep. I will check on you after a bit honey." Jake said and kissed her on the forehead.

Kinley slept for a better part of the afternoon and when she woke up she took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of yoga pants and tank tops and walked down and couldn't help but smile as Jake was sound asleep on the couch. Kinley walked into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Jake heard it and walked to the front door and opened it and smiled when it was Vince and Linda.

"Come on in guys." Jake said as he opened the door wider. Kinley heard him and quickly hid the divorce papers she hadn't told them yet and knew that she and Jake would talk to them later.

"Hello Jake how are you dear?" Linda asked as she hugged her son in law and Vince shook his hands. "There you are honey."

"Hi mom hi daddy this is a surprise." Kinley said as she walked over to her mom and dad and gave them both a hug.

"We were in town for the show and thought we would drop by and see if the two of you want to go and eat supper. Kinley honey are you feeling okay?" Linda asked

"Really worn out and tired mom. I'm okay. Jake do you want to go eat?" Kinley asked

"We can do that, let us go change and we can head out to eat." Jake said

Linda just smiled at the couple as Vince was on the phone with Shane about production that was having a problem and between Shane and Stephanie would get the problem taken care of. Kinley and Jake were upstairs changing and Jake just hugged her and held her close. "If you don't feel like going out we can order in honey. I know your not feeling good."

"If I don't eat Jake I will get sick, as the migraine I have will only get worse." Kinley stated

"When we get home I will check you over and give you something for the pain." Jake said then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

After eating supper with Vince and Linda, the couple headed home. Jake helped Kinley in and she ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Jake walked in and held her hair back and got a washcloth nice and cold and after helping Kinley upstairs he quickly checked her over then had to call his on call doctor tonight and wait for him to come with pain relief for Kinley. Kinley changed clothes and climbed into bed. Jake told her that pain relief was on the way and it was nearly 30 minutes later that Jake was able to give a shot to Kinley and he checked her over again and laid down next to her and watched her sleep.

Over the next two months the couple decided on what they each wanted and the divorce would finally be final in two more months. Kinley sat her parents down and talked to them and explained what was going on. Vince and Linda were upset but understood why Kinley didn't say anything right away. Kinley headed back on the road.

Even though Kinley and Jake were now living in two different houses, Kinley was hardly ever home due to being on the road all the time. Kinley couldn't believe that things were over. She and Jake talked at least four times a week and had dinner when she was home and or passing through town. Kinley was just coming home off the road and had the next four days off she hadn't been feeling good so Vince told her to take the week off. Vince had also given Randy the same time off and most of the roster was off as well. Cameron and Kinley were starting to see each other and he wasn't happy that she was still really good friends with her soon to be ex husband and also good friends with Randy Orton.

Kinley just arrived home and was going to fix supper for Cameron but she started not to feel good and decided to call her doctor and be seen before she had to start in on supper for them that night. She was happy that Ashlyn Moore was able to see her right away. After signing in for her appointment she was called back right away and after having vitals taken and being shown to a room the nurse told her that Dr Moore would be in shortly.

Kinley just leaned back in the chair and looked through her calender on her phone and realized that she hadn't gotten her monthly in almost 15 weeks and was kinda nervous. There was a knock on the door and Ashlyn stepped in and sat down beside Kinley and hugged one of her good friends.

"Hey sweetie." Ashlyn said

"Hey yourself. I hate feeling like shit." Kinley said quietly

"I can understand that. What is going on? You never see me you always see Jake." Ashlyn said

"I know. But I just realized that I am almost 15 weeks late and Jake just happened to be the one I was last with. I just want to make sure I am pregnant before I say anything to him. Does he even know I am here?" Kinley asked

"Nope. I had my nurse draw blood and put it under my name." Ashlyn stated. "Kinley I know two are about divorced but just know I am here and we can talk anytime, and gang up on him like we have been lately. Why don't you sit up on the table and I will listen to your heart and lungs and see what the results are." Ashlyn stated.

Kinley did as she was asked and Ashlyn listened to her heart and lungs and happy that she was clear, then pressed around on her stomach and the nurse poked her head in and handed the results to Ashlyn, who just smiled at Kinley. "You are. How about I do a sono and we can see how far you are before you go and tell Jake."

"Sounds good. I am seeing someone but we haven't slept together yet so hopefully he will be understanding but I doubt it. Cameron isn't always the nicest thing in the world. We are to have supper tonight." Kinley said

"Lay back and lower your jeans and panties and I will get started." Ashlyn said and waited till Kinley was ready then started on the sono. Ashlyn did measurements and she was measuring right at 15 weeks. "You were right 15 weeks honey. I'm happy for you, if you need anything call me."

"I will Ashlyn. I hope this doesn't ruin your chances with Jake. I know you both like each other." Kinley stated

"It wont. He will be honest with me as I am with him. Hon it has to go somewhere first. I know he still cares about you and you him." Ashlyn stated. "Go talk to him he is in his office going over files and still sitting on the exam table. You go home and cancel dinner and get some sleep sweetie. Love you"

"I will try. Thanks Ashlyn love you too."Kinley said and hugged her before walking down to Jake's office.

Jake was sitting on the exam table and going over files when Kinley walked into the room. Jake looked up and smiled at her "Hey." he stated as he looked up from his files when he heard his office door shut.

Kinley sat down next to Jake on the exam table and laid her head down on Jake's shoulder. "What is wrong babe?" Jake questioned he could tell that she was completely worn out.

"Jake I'm pregnant." Kinley told him

"We are pregnant?" Jake asked as he stood up and picked up his files and laid them on his desk. Then gently laid Kinley back on the table and kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes babe. " Kinley answered "Now what?"

"I do a complete exam. Who told you?" Jake asked

"Ashlyn did. Jake I am scared. I am never home. How can we do this?" Kinley asked as she sat up and laid her head against Jake's chest."No exam right now, she just did one. Later on you can."

"Take it one day at a time. I want to listen to you then find the baby. How many weeks?" Jake asked as he started to rub her back. "It will be okay."

"15 weeks. Jake we are separated. I'm scared out of my mind. Cameron and I are to have supper tonight, he isn't always the nicest thing in the world." Kinley said "He knows I am here and got mad at me, that I came down to talk to you." Jake smiled at Kinley and held her close.

"Simple you stay with me while you are home.I will travel four out of seven days with you." Jake said

"That will fly over great. I need sleep Jake." Kinley said and finally let out the yawn she was holding in.

"How many days has it been since you slept more than four hours Kinley?" Jake asked.

"Four days. Please don't be mad at me." Kinley said

"I'm not. But you need sleep. You are coming home with me. I know your head is pounding as well. When we get home I will give you something for the pain." Jake told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get you into bed. I was on call last night so I will lay down with you."

Kinley allowed Jake to help her out to her car and drove it to his place, after parking in the garage he helped her out of the car and upstairs. Kinley got comfy and after Jake gave her something for pain they both crashed. Kinley laid her head on Jake's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Both had been sleeping good for nearly two hours when Jake's cell phone started to ring.

"Jones" He answered

"Jake it's Randy, have you seen Kinley?" he asked

"Yes I have and she is sound asleep. Why didn't you tell me she isn't getting more than four hours of sleep a night?" Jake asked as he eased himself out of bed. "Come on over."

"Which house?" Randy asked "I didn't know, she hasn't talked to me much considering I don't like Cameron. We are still rooming and traveling together but she hasn't said much."

"Mine. See ya in 20." Jake stated and hung up the phone and walked back into his bedroom and pulled on some shorts and a shirt and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and placed a hand on the baby.

"Why are you waking me?" Kinley asked as she rolled over "Okay I cant sleep on my stomach."

"I'm not. Just checking on you babe. You wont be able to for nearly 25 weeks babe." Jake said "Randy is on his way over. Why haven't you told him about not getting sleep."

"Because you and I both know he would be upset, and make me come home. Randy will always worry about me. Can I get something else for pain?" Kinley asked

"Sure babe, let me go and grab my medical bag and I will be right back." Jake stated and walked down and grabbed his bag from the office and walked back up and checked Kinley over and was able to give her more pain relief and told her to get some more sleep. Jake heard the doorbell and he let Randy in.

"You look like hell warmed over." Jake stated as Randy sat down.

"I feel like it too." Randy stated

"What is wrong?" Jake asked

"Cameron is what is wrong. He is keeping her up all night talking so he says, he wont let her back to our room till nearly 4 am and she is up at 7 or 8 for the next day. I told her to take a nap but it wont happen." Randy said

"She is upstairs sleeping. Where I was as well. I was on call last night." Jake stated. "Let me guess you aren't sleeping either?"

Randy just shook his head and upset that Kinley didn't seek him out but understood, as she was right Randy would have sent her home to rest. What Randy didn't know is that there was two reasons to why she wasn't sleeping. Cameron was one of them, and now she was pregnant with Jake's baby.

"I'm think I am going to start traveling with her again and make sure she is sleeping." Jake stated

"I think that is a good idea. I can get a two bedroom suite, and we both know she will fight me tooth and nail and she does listen to you." Randy said with a smile. "I should probably head to her house for the night as I am crashing there as my house is being painted."

"You can crash here if you want. Kinley told me that she was having dinner with Cameron and seeing how it is close to 8pm that didn't happen." Jake said "But I'm going back to bed."

"I would love to stay here but where am I to sleep? You have a two bedroom condo but the second bedroom is your office." Randy stated

"You can crash on the other side of Kinley if you want." Jake stated

"I think I want to avoid broken ribs I will sleep on the couch." Randy said and Jake laughed as he knew it was true it would happen. When Kinley didn't have sleep she would get physical, he found that out and Randy has had several broken ribs over the last few years. Jake grabbed Randy a few pillows and a few blankets and let him crash out, he walked back up and climbed back into bed and couldn't help but smile at Kinley who was now cuddling up to his pillow and sound asleep.

"Babe can I have my pillow back please?" Jake asked quietly as he started to rub her back.

"I don't want to move Jake." Kinley said quietly and smiled up at Jake

"Stay like you are, I want to listen to you then listen to the baby." Jake stated as he reached for his medical bag again. After listening to Kinley's heart and lungs and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Roll to your back honey."

"You are pain in my ass Jake." Kinley stated as she rolled over and got comfy.

"Always have been. That is why you love me so much." Jake stated as he pulled the gel and doppler out. "You will feel me press around so I can find the baby and then cold gel." Jake pressed around and soon the room was filled with a fast heart beat "Right where it should be."

"I'm still scared Jake." Kinley said as she got comfy against up against his chest. "Will you taking me shopping tomorrow?"

"Always babe yes I will take you shopping. I know it is scary I am scared as well honey. It will be okay, I am right there beside you. You need to talk to Randy and let him know. Better yet go wake him up." Jake told her. "You aren't in this alone."

"On the couch?" Kinley asked as she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then walked out. "How do I bring it up though Jake?"

"Just be honest with him honey. Do you want me to come down with you?" Jake asked

Kinley smiled at him and shook her head no. Kinley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and saw that Randy was sitting up watching TV down to his running shorts that he had on when she saw him before she left her house. "Hey" as she sat down and handed him the other bottle of water.

"Why are you awake? Jake told me you were crashed out, you feeling okay?" Randy asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. Kinley started to cry right away and knew Randy would be upset. "Hon what is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really, that is amazing Kinley. Please tell me it's Jake's not Cameron's." Randy stated even though he was really asking a question. Kinley just smacked him hard "Hey Hey no hitting me momma. Gee not reason to get violent with me."

"It's not yours, or Cameron's. It's Jake's" Kinley said

"I'm happy for you both." Randy said as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Now why aren't you getting more sleep each night?"

"Damn it, I take it Jake talked to you about it?" Kinley asked

"No honey he didn't I could tell when you walked in this afternoon and then I asked Randy why he didn't tell me, he didn't know. " Jake said as he sat down next to her. "Did you smack the living hell out of Randy already?"

"She did. No need to get violent with me." Randy stated and Kinley smacked him again.

"I should smack you as well Jake, but I wont." Kinley said and smiled up at Jake who pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kinley smiled at the two boys and headed back up to bed and climbed in and got comfy on her right side knowing Jake would come back to bed sooner or later. Kinley quickly fell asleep and never felt Jake come back to bed or gently lift her up and placed her on his chest. The next morning came quick for everyone as cell phones were ringing. Kinley didn't want to answer hers as it was Cameron.

"Hello" she answered and rolled over in bed

"Where the fuck are you?" Cameron asked

"I wasn't feeling good yesterday afternoon and stayed with a friend. I crashed right away sorry I didn't call or text." Kinley said as Jake rolled and kissed her bare shoulder. When his cell phone went off.

"Dr Jones." he answered and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom

"You are with Jake?" Cameron asked

"Yes he came by to check on me." Kinley stated

"Kinley you know how I feel about that, why are you with him. There will be hell to pay when you arrive back at your house." Cameron stated

"I didn't do anything wrong. We are barely seeing each other Cameron. Jake and I are still married until next month." Kinley stated

"I don't care if you are divorced, or married to him, you belong to me and me only Kinley better get that through your head." Cameron stated "I want you home in 30 minutes. Or there will be hell to pay."

Kinley hung up on Cameron and laid back against the pillows and placed a hand on the baby. Jake walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed and could tell that something was bothering Kinley and placed a hand next to hers on the baby. "Jake"

"What is it sweetheart?" Jake asked

"I don't want to go home." Kinley said and rolled and cried into Jake's chest. Jake wrapped an arm around her and just held her.

"What is wrong honey?" Jake asked as he rubbed her back "You know you don't have to leave."

"Cameron is threatening me if I don't come home in 30 minutes there will be hell to pay. I have to go to clean up and get things done. Your place isn't big enough for the both of us. We probably shouldn't be sharing a bed." Kinley said as she wiped the tears away.

"When we go back out on the road, either you and I will be sharing a bed or you'll be sharing a bed with Orton. So either way you're sharing. And, it's more important to keep you safe." Jake pointed out.

"I've shared a bed with Orton before and he takes all the covers and the bed. You at least share the bed and covers. I would rather sleep in the same bed as you." Kinley said "Um babe we have a slight problem."

"What is that Kinley?" Jake asked

"All my stuff is at my house. How in the blue hell am I to get all my things without dealing with Cameron?" Kinley asked as there was a knock on the bedroom door. Jake hollered it was open and Randy was now leaning against the door frame.

" Morning um Cameron keeps calling me wanting you babe." Randy said

"Sorry Randy. I hate this." Kinley said

"I know you do. Cameron is upset that you blew him off last night. I was at the house when he showed up." Randy said

"Let me guess he was ranting and raving that you were at my house. Even though you he knew you were staying there since your house is getting painted. I stayed here to avoid all of that." Kinley said

"I know you did. Plus Kinley we need to keep you safe." Jake said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Randy could see how in love they still were with each other. Knowing that she is pregnant might help bring them closer. Randy also knew how upset that Cameron would be when he found out. Keeping Kinley safe would be a problem. "He can't have me." Kinley whispered

"Who can't have you babe?" Jake asked confused

"Cameron." Kinley said

"We need to keep Cameron away from her." Jake stated as he sat up in bed

"Keeping her away from me would be easier than him. Jake he isn't easy to deal with." Randy said and Kinley just laughed even though it was the truth. Randy had an idea and after telling both Kinley and Jake they agreed. Randy knew the code for the garage and could get in that way. After Randy left Kinley got up to use the bathroom and climbed back into bed wanting to get more sleep. But that didn't happen as Vince decided to call and check on his daughter.

"Hi daddy." Kinley answered as she climbed out of bed and kissed Jake on the lips and walked downstairs to the office.

"Hi darling. How are you?" Vince asked

"Let me guess Cameron called you bitching and complaining that I was blowing him off again?" Kinley asked

"That is part of it. Randy called me and said that you needed to talk to me." Vince said

"I'm going to hurt him when I see him again. But yes I have something I do need to talk to you. I found out yesterday that I am going to have a baby. I'm pregnant daddy." Kinley said with a smile and placed a hand on the baby.

"Please tell me it's not Cameron's." Vince said

"No daddy it's Jake's. I am 15 weeks. Also Jake is going to start traveling with me again. Can you make sure his plane tickets are paid for and that we have a two bedroom suite to share with Randy." Kinley stated.

"I can do that honey. Does this mean you two are going to stay married?" Vince asked

"I don't really know daddy. I am hoping that we can work it out but I don't know. Randy is being helpful and headed to the house to grab our things and we are going to book a flight for the next house show that Randy is to be on." Kinley stated.

"Okay dear. Everything is set. Tell Jake that I expect him and Randy to take care of you." Vince said "I will tell your mom unless you want to."

"I will tell mom in a few days. I want to get some more sleep." Kinley said "I love you daddy."

"I love you to dear." Vince said and they hung up a few minutes later.

Kinley walked back upstairs and smiled at Jake who was sitting up in bed probably on the phone with his office and talking to Ashlyn and Mark. Kinley climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Jake who smiled down at her and held a finger to his lips and knew it was his mom. Kinley smirked and rolled and drifted off to sleep. Jake was soon off the phone and cuddled up behind her and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Kinley rolled to her back and Jake claimed her lips in a tender kiss. Kinley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

"Tell me if it is too much pressure on you and the baby." Jake said quietly before kissing her again. Kinley smiled into the kiss and wiggled out of her panties and Jake did the same as he entered her with a slow but powerful thrust. Kinley cried out in pleasure. Jake leaned down and kissed Kinley as they melted and blended their bodies together, reaching their climaxes together both crying out in pleasure. Jake kissed Kinley again as he pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest.

"You were amazing Jake" Kinley said as she snuggled into his body and laid her head on his chest.

"You my dear are still amazing. I love you Kinley." Jake said quietly then brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"I love you too Jake. Now let me sleep." Kinley said and kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep. Jake eased himself out of bed and smiled and grabbed some clean clothes and got cleaned up and after getting dressed, he went about and grabbed his suitcase and then walked down to his office and called to talk to Mark then Ashlyn and they agreed that it would be best if he took some time and took care of Kinley. Ashlyn understood and knew that this didn't mean that he and Kinley were getting back together, they were still talking and taking things slow. Jake finished packing and got everything by the door and hated to wake Kinley up. Jake watched Randy pull up and he walked out to help him and soon all their things were together and ready to go but there was one problem and that was waking Kinley. It wasn't long and both boys heard the shower running knew that Kinley was up. Jake walked up to make sure she was okay and heard the water shut off and wrapped a towel around her. Kinley was grateful as she wasn't feeling good as she leaned against Jake.

"What is wrong Kinley?" Jake asked

"Just don't feel good. I feel weak." Kinley said as he sat her down on the bed.

"Lay back honey. Let me check you over." Jake said as he was now worried about her. He reached into the drawer by his bed and grabbed his blood pressure machine and took Kinley's pressure and while he did that he listened to her heart and lungs. "Rest." Jake pulled out the doppler and found the baby and listened and was pleased to see where the baby's heartbeat was and nice and strong. "Rest for a few minutes. I will go and grab clothes babe."

Kinley just laid in bed for a few minutes and slowly sat up in bed and then stood and smiled when Jake walked back in with her small suitcase as it held her make up and hair stuff. Kinley with Jake's help got dressed in her yoga pants and a comfy shirt she had taken from him a few weeks before and smirked when he said something. Kinley quickly did her hair and then pulled it back and applied make up and slipped her sandals on. The three left and headed to the airport thanks to Mark who had driven them and Jake told him that he would call in a few days to see how things were going.

Over the next few weeks Kinley was getting used to sharing a bed again with Jake and they decided to put the divorce on the back burner as they withdrew the paperwork, but didn't tell anyone but her parents. Linda was thrilled that she was going to have another grand baby to love. Jake was traveling back and forth and Kinley usually headed home when he did and he moved to a bigger house and she moved in with him. Randy was happy for the couple and was just pleased to be apart of Kinley's life. Jake woke up one morning and rolled to pull Kinley to him and was shocked to find the bed empty. Jake got up and walked into the living room of the suite and smiled at Kinley who was sound asleep against Randy's chest. "How long has she been back asleep?"

"Not long maybe 45 minutes. She said she was feeling the baby move. Damn Jake the baby is active." Randy said

"It happens Kinley is 23 weeks pregnant and we are doing great. Uncle Randy." Jake said as his phone started to go off and there was an emergency at the office as Ashlyn was out sick and Mark was in surgery and no doctor's. Jake got cleaned up and flew out and after taking care of the small problem with a few patients he waited till Mark was out of surgery and back at he office, he then went to check on Ashlyn who was okay just down with the stomach flu. Jake caught a flight back out and Kinley was picking him up at the airport.

"You have been a busy man today honey." Kinley said as they drove towards the arena.

"Yes I have. How are you feeling?" Jake asked as they parked at the arena and both placed a hand on the baby who was kicking away.

"Pretty good. I can't wait to find out. Is Ashlyn upset with us?" Kinley asked

"No honey she isn't we were completely honest with her and she was with me, we have something but don't know what it is." Jake said as he helped Kinley out of the car and closed the door behind her.

As they walked into the arena, they didn't know what was going on and next thing they knew Cameron was attacking Kinley and threw her into the wall. Between Randy and John they had to pull Jake off of Cameron as he went after him to protect Kinley and the baby. Jake was pacing the hospital floor now in the Er as they were checking Kinley and the baby over. Thankfully both mom and baby were doing good just tender. Kinley was resting at the hotel and Jake was right beside her as they both slept. Till someone started to bang on the door. Kinley slowly got up and answered it as it was Cameron she just pulled back and knocked him out. Over the next two weeks they were dealing with Cameron who had completely lost it and kept going after Kinley to make sure she left Jake. Cameron tried everything to break them up. Kinley was coming out of the grocery store as Jake was at the office when she was driving home nearly 10 minutes away when she was hit drivers side. The impact of the crash knocked her out and she had no clue that Cameron caused the wreck or got into the car with her and punched her repeatedly till she lost the baby. After having to have a section and having the baby taken that way. After a few days the funeral and small reception. Jake and Kinley were heartbroken about loosing the baby. Vince gave Kinley time off and told her to come back when she was ready. During this time it also caused Kinley and Jake to fall back apart and they filed for divorce. The day the divorce was final they held each other as they cried, not only for the loss of the baby but of them as well.

Over the next six months Kinley adjusted back to being on the road all the time and was constantly on the go. Kinley and Randy started to become close again and were talking about starting things back up but decided that they worked better as friends. Kinley during this time started dating Cameron who was the head photographer on the RAW brand and so far things were going great well that is what it appeared to everyone on the outside, when it was hell on the inside.

During the first few weeks of their relationship Cameron lost his temper one night while they were off the road and he was spending the evening at her house when Randy called about his schedule and she took about an hour to help him get it straight again. Cameron let her have it and ended up hitting her in the ribs a few times and he walked out on her. Kinley picked up the phone and called Jake who came over right away and checked her over. Jake wasn't happy and called Randy the next day and told him what happened, and he was upset when he found out that it had been going on for a few weeks. The next day Jake tried to talk to Kinley about it when Cameron showed up. Kinley assured Jake that all was fine.

Cameron/Kinley/Randy The Chance of Fate

Kinley McMahon-Jones looked up from the project she was working on and smiled when she her boyfriend Cameron Knight was walking towards her. Kinley had all of her things spread out on the table that she was using as she was sitting in catering for the time being. Cameron was the head photographer on Monday Night RAW, where as Kinley was Randy Orton's personal assistant. Cameron and Kinley started dating at the end of January and so far things had been pretty good between the two, even though Cameron wasn't happy that Kinley was working for Randy as he thought the Viper was very untrustworthy and very much into himself and never cared what others thought.

This had also caused the two to fight over her job. Cameron wanted her to be someone elses PA where she didn't want to leave Randy as he was pretty easy going and they got along great. Cameron hated the fact that they had to room and travel together. Randy was pretty easy going if Kinley wanted to spend some time with Cameron and spend the night in his room, Randy never had a problem with it as she was always on time as well. Randy never thought anything of it as he was pretty tuned into his job and his own life.

Cameron finally sat down beside Kinley and pressed a kiss to her temple and couldn't help but laugh at the table as it was a mess and Kinley was a neat freak.

"Hey babe." Cameron said and started to rub his hand up and down Kinley's back.

"Hey yourself. How are you?" Kinley asked as she kept working on the computer.

"Good. You still working on Randy's schedule?" Cameron asked his voice riddled with some anger, as he wasn't happy that she was so busy working. He thought that Randy wanted to keep her busy and loaded her down with work.

Kinley shook her head no. "Not anymore. I got his schedule straight. I am now cleaning up John's laptop, his ipad and phone. Some how the dork messed them up and he knew that I would be able to fix it." it was true Kinley was a computer whiz and most of the stars went to her to fix their computers.

Cameron laughed at John and looked at Kinley and she smiled at him. "My schedule is packed as well. I was hoping that tonight we could get alone time and spend it together."

"That would be nice Cam. I doubt that will happen as Randy's schedule is tight almost air tight." Kinley said as she looked at the computer and she had done a full system scan and it was done. "Plus I am having dinner tonight with Jake he is headed to the arena so we can talk about a few things."

"Damn it Jake too Kinley do you wipe his ass as well? I am tired of Randy taking up all of your time." Cameron said while his voice was raising. He didn't care if all the people in catering knew that he was yelling at her or not.

"No I don't wipe their asses. But I'm his personal assistant and if he is working I am working as well. I love my job and I don't want to lose it." Kinley said quietly. "Jake and I have a few things that we never got to settle from our marriage and we are doing that tonight."

Cameron didn't like what Kinley just said to him or how she said it and before she could react Cameron just punched her straight in the eye not caring who saw or not. Cameron had an anger problem and he usually hid it well. "I'm sorry Kinley." Cameron said

"Leave me alone." Kinley said "I will call you when I get to London." That sent Cameron over the edge and he slapped her hard across her face.

"What the fuck you are going to London with him as well. That is just great." Cameron said and walked out of the room.

John saw most of it happen and walked over to Kinley and held her as she cried. John was thankful that Randy hadn't been in catering when all this happened. As John knew that Randy would have gone off and hurt Cameron. John was worried about Kinley and helped her up and together they walked out of catering and towards the dressing room that he and Randy were sharing. Once they arrived into the room Randy looked up as he was just tying his shoes and saw that Kinley was crying and stood up and wrapped his arms around Kinley.

"What happened John?" Randy asked quietly

"Cameron did. I saw when he slapped her but before that Ted walked by and said that he punched her in the eye. I know it has something to do with you two being so close and that she is working for you and no one else. Cameron can't stand you and well I know the feeling is mutual." John said "When are you two flying out?"

"In four hours. I need to get her back to the hotel and relax for a bit before we take off. She doesn't need the stress." Randy said "I will call Jake and have him meet us at the hotel to take a look at Kinley."

"Go I will keep things around here calm. I know she doesn't need the stress. Neither of you do." John said. "I will meet you two at the airport I am on that tour as well."

Randy nodded his head in agreement and helped Kinley out to his rental and they headed to the hotel. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What doesn't kill ya makes you stronger right?" Kinley asked

"Yes that is true. But I can't lose either of you. Babe you need to take care of you and our baby." Randy said as he parked the car at the hotel and then walked around and helped Kinley out.

Jake met them in the lobby and knew that it was bad as Kinley had on sunglasses and she never wore them at night. While Randy got into the shower Jake sat her down and asked what was going on. "Jake nothing. Cameron lost his temper."

"I don't believe that Kinley. I have seen him loose his temper with you before. Do I need to count how many times since you started dating him that Randy or John have called me to fly out to see what was going on? Babe its not good for you or the baby." Jake stated

Kinley just looked at Jake and smiled. "It's bad but how do I break up with him. I am in so much pain emotionally and physically as well. I'm scared. We did blood test and Randy is the father. Jake don't hate me."

"Never I love you too much to hate you babe. Let me listen to you and then do a once over before I clear you to fly." Jake said and Kinley just smiled weakly at Jake and he started to check her over and then pressed around on the baby and was able to hear a faint heart beat and knew the baby was okay.

"Randy make sure she takes it easy and gets some sleep on the flight over. If need be I can fly over. Ashlyn is coming over in a week to London anyways. I am headed there to see a good friend of mine." Jake stated.

"It might be a good thing if you fly over with us Jake. I hate to do that but if she starts feeling bad or something goes on I feel better with you on the flight with us." Randy said

Jake nodded his head and John who arrived at the hotel called Vince who agreed and he wanted his daughter protected and knew that Jake would do that and make sure that she was doing okay as well as the baby. Vince was dealing with Cameron and what he had done to Kinley.

Cameron was walking the halls of the arena deep in thought. Sure he hated that his girlfriend was working with Randy Orton. He knew that she wouldn't cheat on him as he had been with her with one of the Diva's. There was a rumor that had gone around that Randy and Kinley had a love affair that cost them Kinley's marriage and Randy's girlfriend. The truth was even though Randy and Kinley are friends they are very close. Kinley's marriage didn't work out as he hated all the traveling Kinley was doing and they fell out of love. Randy and his girlfriend the same thing. The reason Randy wasn't in catering earlier is because Vince had pulled him aside and extended their time in London to six weeks not four. Randy was actually happy about that.

**Flashback to Eight Weeks ago**

_Cameron was livid that Kinley wouldn't leave with him. He just got done with a photo shoot with Randy and John as they had been up against each other for a few PPV's. Kinely was there during the photo shoot uploading all of Randy's dates into the ipad and it was taking her forever as he had been doing a lot for charity and had a ton of signings to go to as well. Cameron was getting ready to leave and asked Kinley to come on. Kinley barely looked up and said no that she would see him later and that pissed Cameron off and he walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up and away. John walked over and got in the way and Cameron just dropped her and when she fell she landed wrong on her left wrist. Randy helped her up and after seeing the house doctor she was sent over to the local hospital and after explaining what had happened, Kinley was thankful that it was only a broken wrist. That night after making it to the hotel Kinley looked up at Randy and asked him to make her forget the day and who Cameron was. Randy did that and after making love for most of the night they never thought it would change their lives but it did. Shortly after that night they couldn't keep away from each other or their hands either. Both were in love with each other but Kinley didn't know how to break away from Cameron as he was demanding she leave her job. Kinley also found out that she was pregnant and eight weeks. Randy was excited as was Kinley and they couldn't wait. After finding out and having a sono done they were able to find out that when the baby was conceived and it was the night that she had broken her wrist, the doctor explained that there was a new test to find out who the father was by getting blood samples and soon enough it was shown that Randy was indeed the father of the baby._

_End Flashback..._

Randy and Kinley were finally on the road to the airport and John was in the backseat on the phone with his mom who said she would keep an eye on his place and that his sister when to his other house to open it up for a bit and stay there. Jake wasn't able to join them just yet as he had to work in the office for a few days before joining them on the road. It wasn't long and the three were now on board the private jet that Vince had chartered just for them. After taking off both Randy and John watched Kinley walk into the private bedroom and she laid down knowing that Randy would follow sooner or later. Randy just shook his head at Kinley he was worried about her and knew that she was stressed beyond belief and decided to call Stephanie and asked that she find a doctor ob/gyn that Kinley could see over the next few days. It was a few minutes later that Stephanie called Randy back and told him that Kinley had an appointment with a Dr. Foster in two days at 1pm and that she had cancelled two of the signings so they could all get some rest. Randy thanked her and then bid John good night and walked in and laid down with Kinley in his arms and they slept till John woke them saying they were getting ready to land in London.

Once the trio checked into their hotel suite they crashed. Kinley was just thankful to be back on land and cuddled into Randy who held her close. The next few days were a blur to Randy and Kinley as she was seen by Dr Foster and all was well with her and the baby and Dr Foster said that he wanted to see Kinley again in two weeks. After making another appointment with the doctor they headed back to the hotel and grabbed John and decided to go shopping as Kinley was complaining that nothing was fitting her and Randy was more than ready to get out of the hotel and just spend time with Kinley and the three had a fun shopping trip.

The next few weeks seemed to pass smoothly and everyone was happy that the stress over the last few weeks was slowly being forgot. Randy and Kinley were happy that the pregnancy was going smoothly and they were happy that when Kinley was in her 16th week they were able to find out that they were having a little girl. During this time Vince also suggested that Kinley file a restraining order against Cameron as he heard what he did to Kiney in catering and they were able to do that via video conference and it was now in place. After being in London for a few weeks they were finally joined by the rest of the RAW roster.

Randy and Kinley were relaxing in the living room of the three bedroom suite and watching a movie on TV, Kinley was relaxing into Randy's chest and they both had their hands on the baby that was starting to move as she was now in her 19 week of the pregnancy and both mom and baby were doing just fine. Kinley had fallen asleep as soon as the movie had started and Randy was dozing when he heard the door open and saw that John was walking in with his girlfriend Alyssa and Randy smiled at her when she kissed his cheek. Randy watched as those two disappeared and he just started to doze back off when someone started to bang on their hotel room door. Randy gently lifted Kinley up and walked over to see who it was and he groaned when Cameron was on the other side of the door. Kinley had woken up when someone started bang on the door and walked up behind Randy and saw it was Cameron, she walked into the bedroom and laid down.

"Why in the hell are you here Cameron?" Randy asked

"I came to talk to Kinley who put a restraining order against me." Cameron said "I know it was you that pushed her to get one."

"Kinley did that on her own. I was jut there to support her. Now I suggest you leave and don't show your face around us again." Randy said through gritted teeth.

Cameron started to pace in front of the door and started yelling at Randy which woke John and Alyssa up. Alyssa told John to go see what was going on and she would check on Kinley who was laying on her bed in tears.

"Hey honey what is wrong?" Alyssa asked as she sat down next to Kinley

"Cameron is here and demanding to see me. I can't take this I have to head home." Kinley said quietly when her cell phone rang and she looked to see that Jake was calling her. "Hi Jake."

"Why are you whispering honey?" Jake asked

"Cameron wont leave me alone." Kinley explained and started to cry when the door was kicked down she could hear Randy and John trying to fend off Cameron but it wasn't working well.

"Oh. I'm in London dear at the same hotel, get out of there and down to 234 and you will be safe honey." Jake told her.

"Okay. I'm on the way." Kinley said as she hung up and slipped her shoes on and she and Alyssa slipped out the door while Randy and Cameron were exchanging blows. John saw them slip out and nodded his head and finally got Cameron pinned up against the wall while Randy tried to catch his breath when security came to the room. Security heard the story and arrested Cameron on assault charges and told Randy to get looked at and the police would be by soon to talk to him. Randy quickly got cleaned up and John told him that Kinley and Alyssa were able to slip out during all of this and were safe.

Kinley was standing in front of Jake's room and knocked on the door and he opened it and Kinley just collapsed into his arms. Jake picked her up and laid her on the bed. Alyssa called John who asked for him to send Randy down to the room. Jake was gently checking Kinley over when she came too and she started to cry. "Shh honey calm down for you and the baby." Jake said while he placed a hand on the baby and grabbed his medical bag for a doppler so he could listen to the baby.

"What happened?" Kinley asked

"I called to see if you and Randy wanted to do lunch or supper tonight and heard Cameron yelling to see you. I told you what room I was in and that you would be safe. You knocked on the door and passed out in my arms." Jake said "Hold your right arm out so I can take your blood pressure." Kinley did as she was told and was just laying there when there was a knock on the door. Alyssa stood to answer it and let Randy in the room, he quickly walked over and kissed Kinley on the forehead and smiled at Jake.

"Thanks Jake." Randy said

Jake looked up at Randy and nodded his head and finished taking her blood pressure and put his stethoscope around his neck and took the blood pressure cuff off and sighed. "Randy it's up, we need to get her to relax or she could lose the baby." Jake said quietly.

Randy sat down next to Kinley and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Relax baby please. Get under the covers while I talked to Vince and see what can be done. Jake will stay right here with you honey." Kinley nodded her head in agreement and got up slowly with Randy's help and used the bathroom and climbed back into bed after stripping down to her tank and panties and dosed off.

Jake followed Randy out of the bedroom and crossed his arms and looked at one of his closest friends. "What in the fucking blue hell happened?"

Randy looked at Jake and rubbed his hands up and down his face and sighed before looking at Jake. "Cameron found us. Vince fired his ass and we filed a restraining order and well before we boarded the flight here he slapped her and punched her in the face. That was weeks ago. Kinley found out she was pregnant before we left. We were 8 weeks when we found out. When she broke her wrist because of him." Randy stated as the door to the hotel opened and in walked Jake's girlfriend.

"Hi honey, hi Randy." Ashlyn stated as she hugged Jake then hugged Randy. "What is going on?"

"Kinley collapsed honey. She is sound asleep in our bed and pregnant." Jake said as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I knew she was pregnant Jake, she told us that when she found out." Ashlyn stated and smiled at Jake then Randy.

"I have to go and talk to Vince. Will you keep an eye on her please?" Vince asked and Jake nodded his head in agreement and told Randy to go that he would make sure she and the baby were okay."What are you two doing in London?"

"You recall the offer that Vince gave me before I married Kinley?" Jake asked

"Yeah why man?" Randy asked hoping that Jake took the job and would be on the road now as the staff doctor they had now sucked and needed to be fired. "Please tell me you took the job."

"I did. Grant my good friend who lives in here in London might be joining the force as well. I have to talk to Vince about meeting him." Jake said

"Good. Wait is it Dr Grant Foster?" Randy asked

"Yeah why man?" Jake asked

"He took care of Kinley when we first arrived, she wasn't feeling good remember. We are to see him tomorrow actually." Randy said "I will tell Vince to hire him." as he stood and walked out the door and back up to the room where John was now talking to Vince.

Vince saw Randy walk into the room and smiled at him. "How is Kinley?"

"Her blood pressure is up and pretty high, she is sleeping right now in Jake's room. By the way hire Dr Foster, he took care of Kinley when we arrived and good friends with Jake. I trust him." Randy stated

Vince nodded his head in agreement and told Randy that Cameron was being charged with assault and out on bail as well. Vince didn't want to do this but had to rehire him as he was threatening to sue the company then fire everyone. After talking to his lawyer Vince came up with a plan and rehired Cameron and put him on SmackDown for good, but since the two brands were traveling together right now didn't help any either. Vince didn't know what to do with the problem with Kinley and Cameron he just wanted his daughter safe. Vince told Randy to make sure he was around Kinley at all times or John was to be. Vince told the manager of the hotel that he would pay for damages and finally got the roster calmed down and called a meeting for everyone to attend, and understood that Randy wouldn't be there or John for that matter. After the meeting was over the roster knew that Kinley wasn't doing good and needed to stay calm as could be. That Cameron wasn't to be near her and if anyone knew of any way to make sure that happen to let him know. Most of the roster was very understanding and told Vince they would make sure she would be okay. While the meeting was going on Kinley woke up screaming. Jake walked in to see what was wrong and sat down next to Kinley and held her while she cried.

"Hon calm down please calm down. Ashlyn honey will you please call for room service and get some food ordered and all. I'm going to get her to calm down." Jake said Ashlyn nodded and felt sorry for Kinley and knew that she still meant a lot to Jake or he wouldn't be doing this.

"Jake, I felt his hands on me, hurting me." Kinley said

"Sweetie it wont happen. Just relax before you blood pressure goes up even more. Randy is worried about you and so is your dad." Jake stated "Lay back and let me listen to the baby." Kinley laid back with his help and he pressed around and found the heartbeat which was nice and strong and left his hand on the baby when Randy walked back in the room. "Your little one is active, put your hand here Randy and press down slightly" Randy did as he was told and smiled at Jake who walked out of the room and let the two be.

"That feels amazing. What is wrong baby?" Randy asked as he moved to lay down by Kinley with his hand on the baby.

"I was dreaming that Cameron attacked me and was hurting me." Kinley said as she wiped the tears away. "I'm scared he will hurt me or the baby."

Randy just laid there and brought Kinley into his arms and held her close. He didn't know how to tell her that Cameron was now back working for WWE. As much as Randy loved his job he was on the verge of quiting. Jake needed to check on Kinley again as he was worried about her and walked back into the room and smiled at Randy who had gotten Kinley to relax even more. After listening to Kinley's heart and lungs he took her blood pressure and was pleased that it was lowered. "Kinley dear, you need to eat something small, then rest more okay why don't you come out here and eat sweetie."

"Okay. Jake I'm sorry for ruining your time with Ashlyn here, its not fair to the two of you by any means." Kinley said as she pulled her yoga pants on.

"Kinley sweetie listen, its okay. Jake and I don't mind. I know that the two of you are still close and we are as well. I want to make sure you and the baby are okay and so does Jake." Ashlyn said as she hugged one of her closest friends and the two cried. "Eat then rest, this is a two bedroom suite and Jake and I can take the other bedroom." Kinley nodded her head in agreement and sat down when there was a knock on the door. Jake stood to answer it and smiled when it was Vince who hugged him right away.

Vince moved to hug his daughter close. "Daddy please make sure he wont be near me."

"I will try Kinley, I will try my hardest. Right now I want you to rest, and then tomorrow, the four of you, as in Jake, Ashlyn and Randy will fly back to the states. Our next show back in the states is in Kentucky. Kinley sweetheart you don't have to be there Randy doesn't either. Jake I know you and Ashlyn would like to get moved into your new house and get settled. The four of you have the month off. Jake Ashlyn, thanks again for joining the team, just keep my daughter and baby safe." Vince said and stood and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and headed out. Kinley finished eating and started not to feel good. It didn't help any she had a migraine and walked into the bathroom her stomach churning and got sick right away and emptied her stomach. Ashlyn knew something was wrong and followed her into the bathroom and helped Kinley as she held her hair back and got a washcloth nice and cold and put it on the back of her neck. Kinley kept getting sick finally leaned back against the tub and groaned. Ashlyn helped Kinley up and into bed.

Ashlyn walked out and grabbed Jake who was relaxing well trying too. "What is wrong Ashy?" Jake asked while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Kinley just got done getting sick. I can tell by her eyes that she is in a huge amount of pain from a migraine. Please check her over. I helped her back into bed." Ashlyn said as she laid her head down on Jake's chest.

"I will go and check her over baby. Why don't you get comfy and I will join you in a few." Jake stated before kissing Ashlyn deeply. Jake watched as his girlfriend walked into the other bedroom and she left the door open. Jake walked into the bathroom and washed his hands and he couldn't help but smile at Kinley who was just laying bed with the washcloth over her eyes.

"It hurts Jake." Kinley said quietly when she felt the bed shift.

"I'm sure it does babe. Let me check you over then I have pain relief." Jake said as he helped her get comfy on her back then listened to her heart and lungs and took her blood pressure. Pleased it was lowered and placed his hand on the baby and found the heartbeat. "You sound great babe. I do want you to stand up and we can give you a shot." Jake helped Kinley stand and she started to cry. Jake pulled Kinley in for a hug and held her "Shh honey it will be okay. We can get through this."

Randy was standing in the doorway and smiled at the scene before him. Jake vowed to always be there for Kinley no matter what and he was doing that. Jake saw Randy and smiled at him. "The baby is very active, but Kinley has a massive migraine. I can give her something for the pain. Kinley sweetie Randy is here."

"Thanks Jake. Hey sweetie. Let Jake get the medication ready and you can use the bathroom then lay down against my chest baby." Randy said quietly as Kinley now wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close. "I love you Kinley."

"I love you too Randy. I'm just completely worn out and scared that he will hurt me again." Kinley said as they were in the bathroom.

"Understandable. John and Alyssa headed back tonight and took our luggage but the bag I brought down that has clothes in it for the both of us to change into. Vince wants us on the jet at 10am. I will do everything to make sure that nothing happens." Randy said "Lets get you into bed."

"Just hold me while Jake gives me a shot and never let me go." Kinley said

"Always in my arms." Randy said

"The two of you are cheesy." Jake stated as he walked back into the bedroom and heard that last part. Randy just smiled.

"Damn right." Randy said and both men laughed.

"Jake thank you for being here." Kinley said and turned to face Jake and hugged him.

"Kinley not a problem. Ashlyn and I are both worried about you and the baby. I will always be around. Hell I am your doctor anyways. Love ya babe." Jake stated and hugged Kinley back.

"Love yo too." Kinley said and kissed Jake on his cheek

"Sorry if this burns a bit but then I will leave you two alone." Jake stated as he found Kinley's hip and gave her the meds.

"Oh that hurts you ass." Kinley stated

"So I'm an ass now?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"No just hurt" Kinley told him as she got comfy in bed up against Randy's chest.

"Good to know. Randy if you need anything or she wakes up in more pain call my cell and I will come check on her." Jake stated

"Not a problem. Thanks again." Randy said

Jake smiled at the couple and closed the door behind him and walked into the other bedroom and smiled when he saw Ashlyn sound asleep in bed. After taking a shower quickly and drying off he pulled some shorts on and climbed into bed and pulled Ashlyn close. "Is she okay Jake?"

"Yes she is honey. Now how are you?" Jake asked

"Happy with your arms around me." Ashlyn said quietly as she rolled to face Jake who claimed her lips right away in a tender kiss. It wasn't long and Jake and Ashlyn were making love to each other and after reaching their releases they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick as the four quickly got around and headed to the airport and soon boarded the jet and headed back to the states. Kinley wasn't feeling good and Randy had passed out on the couch soon after take off. Jake was up reading while Ashlyn was sound asleep in the other bedroom that was on the jet.

"Jake." Kinley said as she sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What is wrong Kinley?" Jake asked quietly as he put and arm around her.

"I hate being on the run. I hate that I can't even enjoy this pregnancy either. I am scared that something will happen that will cause me to lose this baby as well. I can't take that pain again Jake. It's been almost a full year since we lost our son." Kinley said

"I know honey. I'm upset that this is all happening to you as well. I don't want anyone to go through that pain. Tomorrow after we arrive home. We can go and put flowers out. You feeling okay?" Jake asked

"No. I feel like shit." Kinley answered

"Okay bedroom so I can check you over babe." Jake said and helped Kinley stand up and grabbed his medical bag while Kinley walked into the bedroom and after using the bathroom she laid down in bed. Jake walked in and smiled. After listening to her heart and lungs he took her blood pressure and it was slightly up and then listened to the baby."Everything is fine do you want something for pain?" Kinley just nodded her head yes and soon she was sleeping. Jake just laid down next to her and smiled he was happy for her and Randy. Deep inside Jake hated seeing her with someone else his feelings were still very strong for Kinley and he had to hide them quite well. He just hoped that he would be able to say something to Kinley and just tell her how he felt. Jake didn't care that she was having Randy's baby, to him he would love the baby no matter what, and never take the baby away from Randy.

It was late that night when the jet touched down in New York, the four checked into their hotel. Jake checked Kinley over while Randy and Ashlyn headed out to grab drinks and get some food. While they waiting for Randy and Ashlyn to get back as they had just left Jake thought this would be the perfect time to talk to Kinley and tell her how he felt.

"Kinley can we talk please?" Jake asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Sure what is up?" Kinley asked as she placed her hand on the baby and was kicked right away.

"I have to tell you this and its how I feel, I'm still in love with you Kinley and I always have. I miss you in my arms at night, miss the way you feel in my arms, the way our bodies melt and blend together." Jake stated "I love you Kinley Jones and I want you back in my life."

Kinley just smiled at Jake. "I don't know what to say Jake." who had placed his hand on the baby too.

"Just say yes honey." Jake said

"Jake I love you too. My love for you has never gone away. I love having your arms around me, yes sex is amazing with you and I do want you back in my life. But what am I to do about Randy? He and I are having a baby." Kinley said

"No matter what I want Randy involved in the baby's life, he is the daddy, but I want to be married to you, you are my life." Jake stated and leaned in to kiss Kinley on the lips.

"Her last name will be Orton are you sure about Dr Jones?" Kinley asked once the kiss broke. "I want him involved in everything, that means he can come over feel the baby move, go to my doctor appointments and be there when the baby is born." Kinley stated

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Jake told her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Then I will come back to you. We have to talk to Randy and Ashlyn when they get back. Just never let me go, fight for me and I will fight for you. Nothing will break us up this time." Kinley said

"You complete me. Nothing will come between us." Jake stated

"And you complete me. I think with all the time we had apart its brought us closer together." Kinley said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more. It's like that old saying goes, "if you love something let it go, if it comes back than it was meant to be" Jake said

"Smartass." Kinley told him

While Kinley and Jake were talking Randy and Ashlyn were on the way to Olive Garden where Kinley wanted to get food from. A few weeks back Randy and Ashlyn has spent the night together, not even thinking about what would happen but from that night on they have fallen in love with each other and dont' want to be apart. What they didn't know is that Jake and Kinley had the same talk.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when Randy and Ashlyn arrived back at the hotel, Kinley was about asleep against Jake when they finally walked in. Randy couldn't help but smile and after eating Jake looked at Kinley and nodded his head she knew it was time.

"Randy the four of us need to talk." Kinley stated

"Yes do, why don't you start." Randy said

"I don't know how to say this but I'm still in love with Jake, he completes me in more ways than one. I'm sorry Randy, but we are over, please don't hate me." Kinley said

"I don't hate you at all. I know the two of you are still in love, I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other." Randy said

" I'm sorry Ashlyn. I never wanted to hurt you, but I am still in love with Kinley." Jake stated

"I know Jake, you can't help who you fall in love with." Ashlyn said with a smile and looked over at Randy who just smiled at her.

"Randy so you know I will never keep your daughter away from you, I still want you to bond, you can feel the baby kick, come to the rest of my doctor appointments and be there when the baby is born. Ashlyn you too. I don't want our friendship to be ruined either."

"Kinley I will be there when ever you want me, I will always love you but I'm not in love with you anymore." Randy said "I know you would never keep her from me."

"Kinley we were friends before all of this happened and I love you too much to hate you. But there is something the two of you need to know about." Ashlyn said

"Oh?" Kinley asked

"Over the last few weeks Randy and I have spent a lot of time together and we both have developed feelings for each other, we would like to see where it goes. We wanted to be honest with you two." Ashlyn said

"Go for it, Kinley and I are recommitting our relationship and our love for each other. We were honest with the two of you." Jake said and smiled at Kinley.

Randy smiled at Kinley and walked over to her and hugged her close, he had asked about Cameron. Kinley told Randy that she was leaving the road and staying home. The only problem that the boys could see is that she would be alone. Ashlyn knew that it would bother both Randy and Jake if Kinley was alone and said that she would stay with her till Jake was able to be home all the time.

"Jake we need an office manager the one we have now is a total mess. I know that Kinley can figure that out, she can come to the office with me and rest there that way she isn't alone." Ashlyn said

"Okay Mark called the other day and then Ryder yes she is a mess and after she helps Kinley here she is gone." Jake said

Over the next few days after everyone arrived back home in Louisville they were able to relax and finally get settled. Randy had moved into his new house while Ashlyn moved back to her condo while Kinley and Jake moved into the house that he had just bought. So far Cameron hasn't found Kinley just yet and everyone knew it was a moment of time before he figured it out. After a month being off work both Randy and Jake headed back out on the road as Vince asked Jake to help out for a few more weeks. Everyone knew that fate had intervened and all were happy...

A/N: There is more to come in A New Day... Working on that now... The birth of Randy and Kinley's daughter is coming up in that so stay tuned for it...

Kinley Orton


End file.
